


trying something new

by kfcspork



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfcspork/pseuds/kfcspork
Summary: uhhhh,,,,,i literally just projected onto akira and gave him some of my preferencesTL;DR makoto indulges akira and pisses herself on a counter in grey tights
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	trying something new

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOO so this is the first fic im posting to ao3! literally just doing this for the hell of it, i wrote this ages ago. this isnt really that good but thats ok. if anyone actually reads this feel free to comment whatever you think was good or bad!! i love feedback (: if i dont hate myself for posting this here i might post more stuff!!

Akira was standing behind the counter, finishing up cleaning various cups and plates when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Seeing as it was well past the cafe's closing time, he just checked the message.

**Mako: Hello, Akira. Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you were free tonight?**

Akira hesitated, wondering what she wanted. It was pretty uncommon for Makoto to contact him this late at night without it being important, so he responded quickly.

Akira: Just finishing up closing up the cafe, but other than that I have nothing else to do tonight. You need something?

Seconds later, she had responded.

Mako: Ah, yes. Do you perhaps remember what we spoke about last time we hung out?

Akira paused. What was she-

_Oh. That._

Slightly flustered, Akira typed out a reply.

Akira: Yeah, what about it? He hesitated. Akira: Are you having second thoughts about what I said? I apologize, it was probably uncalled for, I never should have said anything. It's understandable if you're uncomfortable with it.

Setting his phone down on the counter and rubbing his face, Akira sighed. He felt hot shame start to flush his face. However, before he could get too lost in his own thoughts his phone had buzzed once, and then twice, until he realized someone was actually calling. Trying to pull himself together a little, he looked down at his phone.

Mako is calling...

Hesitating once again, he grabbed his phone off the counter and answered. Makoto spoke first.

"Akira? Hello?"

Wanting to curl up into himself, Akira quietly answered.

"Y-Yeah?"

He could hear her sigh on the other end of the phone as well as a shuffling noise that he assumed was her sitting down. There was silence for a moment between the two of them, before she spoke again.

"Do you not remember what I told you before?"

Still just as quiet, Akira responded. "Yeah, I remember."

"Mind repeating what I said then, please?"

"You...." Akira's grip tightened on his phone before he continued. "You said that my kink didn't bother you at all, and that hating someone because of what they like is ridiculous. You said that you would never do something so inconsiderate to me and that you would always be open to talking about stuff like that."

Makoto hummed lightly before speaking. "You know I meant that, right? I truly meant it. I'm 100% okay with it, babe."

Akira smiled a bit. She always had a tendency to call him babe when she was trying to comfort him, and it always meant the world."I know. I'm sorry, my insecurities just got the best of me."

"Actually," Makoto spoke, her smile practically heard in her voice. "I believe I might be able to help with that."

Surprised, Akira didn't know how to respond. So she continued.

"I believe you said you preferred...grey tights, yes?"

Akira choked when she said that, his breath uneven. "I- uh, I-I mean-"

Makoto continued before he even caught his breath. "I just so happened to buy a pair today, and Sis is out this week on business, so I was wondering if..."

Akira could feel his fucking heart in his throat as she spoke her next words.

"You wanted to come over and we could try it out?"

Akira could feel his whole face flush hot red.

_Holy shit holy shit holy shit._

"I-I...uhm...that's..." He stuttered, weak in the knees.

He could hear her lightly laugh on the other end. "I'll take that as a yes. Let's say come over in....thirty minutes? See you then." The phone call ended.

Setting his phone down once again, Akira's whole body was heating up.

_Oh my fucking god. This is actually happening._

Whipping his head around to see the state of the cafe, Akira quickly finished cleaning up and changed clothes, heading out to Makoto's apartment.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Akira, hello." Makoto said, smiling at him as he stood in front of her in the doorway, face no longer red but barely composed. "Why don't you come on in?"

Walking in behind Makoto and shutting the door behind him, Akira took off his shoes at the door. Looking up at Makoto as she walked, he gulped as he saw what she was wearing.

_She's actually wearing them oh god shes actually-_

Makoto giggled, apparently noticing his staring. She ran her hands up and down her ass and thighs, smiling at Akira. "I told you. Do you like them? I wasn't sure if you wanted a certain shade, so I just went with this.

"I-It's," Akira cringed at his own voice, but continued. "They're perfect. God they're perfect. You look amazing Mako."

She blushed, smiling a bit and looking away. "Why don't you take off your jacket and follow me? We can get something to drink in the kitchen while we talk."

He nodded, following her into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water, handing one to Akira. He quietly thanked her and opened it, drinking about half of it in a couple of seconds. Makoto giggled again.

"Thirsty, are we?" She asked, cheekily, holding her still unopened bottle of water in her hand. Akira blushed and rolled his eyes playfully. Makoto opened her water and took small sips. Akira noticed she was shifting left and right.

"Hey, you ok? If your feet are hurting or something we can sit down." He said, concern in his eyes. Makoto hummed, swinging her hips back and forth before she spoke.

"Ah, no, it's not my feet, don't worry. Rather, something else feels rather...full, right now." She said, and before Akira could even ask what she meant, she was rubbing her hands over her lower abdomen. Akira finally got the hint.

"O-Oh." He said, now staring at her lower half. "H-How bad is it, so far." He felt himself blush at saying that, but god, he had to know. Instead of answering, Makoto grabbed his hand that wasn't holding a bottle and placed it on her bladder. Akira's eyes widened as he felt how tight it was, and couldn't help himself when he gave it a little push.

"M-Mmn!!" Makoto suddenly whined, squeezing her legs together and giving him a look. "I-" She took a deep breath before continuing. "I've been drinking water on and off since about 2 pm, and haven't gone pee since. I thought it would be more....fun for you." She said, still rubbing her legs together. Akira practically fucking popped a boner on the spot after hearing what she said.

"God Mako, that's," He took a deep breath. "That's so fucking hot. God, you're too good to me." Makoto smiled and shook her head, walking forward a bit to lean against him.

"As much as I'd love to continue this conversation, let's maybe....move on to it. This is getting kind of unbearable..." She said softly into his ear, wrapping her arms around his waist. Akira's body felt more and more heated as he nodded, leaning forward and kissing her softly. Makoto hummed into the kiss, still rubbing her thighs together.

"How do you...want me?" She asked, looking up at him, a blush spreading across her face. Akira's brain was practically going a million miles a minute until he finally stuttered out his idea.

"W-Would you mind if it was on top of the counter? There's plenty of space there for you to...s-spread out and not have to be cramped." He said, wishing he wouldn't stumble over his words but that was the least of his priorities right now. Makoto blushed and nodded, walked over to the counter, and sat down on all fours on top of it. Akira could feel his breath hitch as he saw her ass in the grey tights.

She wasn't wearing any underwear underneath them.

He walked over and grabbed her ass with both hands, squeezing it. Makoto whined lightly, moving around a bit on the counter.

"S-So, what should I....do?" She asked, her hips moving left and right. Still rubbing her ass and moving down to her thighs, Akira responded.

"You don't have to do anything. Just try to hold it back until you can't anymore. I want to see you fucking ruin these tights, Mako." He rubbed over her further down, pushing the fabric into her folds. Makoto moaned, her hips shaking as she blushed bright red. Akira licked his lips and leaned his head forward, licking her over the tights. She squeaked loudly, stuck between trying to hold it together and pushing her hips back onto his mouth. Akira could feel her twitching as he licked, the entire area getting wet from her arousal and his spit. He gave a particularly hard push with his tongue onto her, and Makoto squeaked again, even louder this time.

"A-Akira I-" She tried to speak, before cutting her self off with a whine. Akira moved his head away slightly to see the front of her tights getting slightly darker, before stopping when Makoto squeezed her thighs together. Makoto moaned, her thighs shaking.

"Mako, baby, don't fight it. I told you just let it all out." He said, gently grabbing her thighs. She hesitated but nodded, allowing Akira to push her thighs back apart. Knowing that she would still hesitate, Akira reached his hands down and began to rub over her clit though the tights. Makoto practically yelled, her entire body shaking at this point.

"Akira! Please, I-" She moaned loudly as her piss suddenly shot out of her, soaking the front of her tights. In the quiet room, all that could be heard was a loud hissing. Makoto moaned, sticking her hips up into the air and rubbing her clit herself all during it, the piss beginning to spread to her ass. Akira stood there, rubbing himself over his pants as he watched her grey tights turn darker, and yet the hissing sound still continued. He watched as the piss continued to spread, now going down her legs, reaching her lower legs. Makoto whined loudly as she rubbed herself harder, the piss coming out in a constant stream. It began to pool out from the bottom of the leggings and out onto the counter, slowly creating a puddle around her.

"A-Akira, fuck...!" Makoto whined, spreading her legs as far as they would go, shaking her ass now. The piss stream somehow still going, it began to drip onto the floor. Akira took his dick out of his pants and began stroking himself, hard and fast, watching as it all unfolded. "A-Akira! I-I'm," Makoto couldn't even finish her sentence, lost in her orgasm as she still rubbed her clit through it all. The piss stream had slowed down by now, until eventually dribbling out. Seemingly just behind Makoto, Akira came shortly after with a loud shout of her name. Both panting heavily, Makoto looked back at Akira and smiled tiredly.

"Was....was it good?"

Akira leaned forward and rubbed Makoto's ass and thighs, tights now soaking wet. "God, baby, it was perfect. God it was so hot. You're absolutely amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOO HOPE IT WAS GOOD LMAO.
> 
> ik the ending was kinda just cut off, i wasnt really sure how to end it. i hope you liked it!!
> 
> again if you wanna leave a comment on what you liked or what you think i could improve please feel free! im open to anything (:


End file.
